The prior art discloses pivoting doors which are mounted such that they can rotate about a vertical rotation axis and, in addition, have a motorized drive. These pivoting doors are often equipped with an opening sensor, the control system of the opening sensor opening the door by means of the motorized drive when a person approaching the door is detected. In addition, so-called safety sensors are known in pivoting doors of this kind, the safety sensors stops the movement of the pivoting door as soon as an object which could collide with the opening door is detected.